With a Side of Heartbreak
by kittkatt08
Summary: Five years after graduation Massie returns to Westchester. She first left when she saw Alicia and Derrick together. Will she make it through the week, or will the once strong alpha not be able to handle the pain? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Going Home

It's been a long time since Massie Block was home. As soon as she graduated, she ran away, trying to escape her past. She wanted to get away from her backstabbing ex-best friend and ex boyfriend. She wanted to get away from her parents, who said she was over exaggerating. As her plane started to descend, she wanted to tell the pilot to turn around. The only reason she returned is to attend the wedding of her only true friend left in Westchester, Claire Lyons. She was finally going to marry her on again off again boyfriend from middle school, Cam Fisher. She knew Claire cared about her feelings, but she also liked to please everyone, so Massie knew that Alicia and Derrick were going to be there, most likely together. As Massie stepped off the plane looking lost, she saw Claire waiting for her, blonde hair flying in the wind behind her. Her blue eyes lit up when she started running toward Massie to hug her, seeing her best friend for the first time in five years.  
Massie walks off the plane wearing an ice blue Juicy Couture Tracksuit. Hours of destroying her closet paid off when she chose her outfits for the week she was there. Westchester has been without her for too long, and she needed to prove she could still turn heads. Her outfit for just getting off the plane made it seem as if she didn't care she was returning home for the first time, as if she looked this good naturally. Claire's outfit wasn't shocking, although it was much better than the first time they met. Massie wished she did show up at her home with just a t-shirt and jeans.  
"I've missed you. You need to visit more often. I haven't seen you since the summer after graduation." Claire's eyes looked deeply into Massie's, as if she was trying to see if the pain from her cheating ex was still there. At Massie's own graduation party, Alicia Rivera, beta of Massie exclusive clique The Pretty Committee, stole Massie's long time boyfriend Derrick Herrington. He tried to say Alicia tricked him into going into the guest room with him, but right after Massie left, she discovered they started dating.  
"Cuh-laire, can you please stop staring at me like I'm wearing Crocs? Are we leaving the airport anytime soon, or are we staying the night?" Massie felt good stepping back to her normal self, her old self, as the alpha.  
"Sorry, the guys are coming, they can get your bags." At that point Massie froze inside. She expected Cam to come along, but not anyone else. The one person that she could think that Cam would like to have around him would be his best friend, and the last person she wanted to see.  
To Massie's disappointment, she was right about Cam bringing Derrick along with him. What could Claire have been thinking to bring him along? And with Massie only wearing this tracksuit? This was not how she planned on seeing him after all these years.  
"So Block, how have you been all these years? It seems like everyone lost touch with you when you left for college." He turned to the backseat and smiled at her. The same way he smiled back in middle school, and the same way he called her "Block". For a second, she felt like she was 14 again. Then one second later she was back at her graduation party, and the pain returned.  
"Well I guess I've just been really busy with school and work, I guess I didn't have time or a reason to return to Westchester." One of Massie's strengths have always been her way of sound calm and collected, no matter how much it hurt inside. It seems as if the only one who could see through it was Claire, who's blue eyes watched the conversation closely, like a person watching a tennis match.  
"That's good Block. I heard you were some exclusive fashion consultant in California, right?" Massie's heart skipped a beat. Did he think of her the whole time she was gone, like she thought about him?  
"Why, were you keeping tabs on me or something? Didn't know how much of a stalker you were." Massie fired back. Claire looked at her, but Massie avoided her eyes. She knew what Claire wanted to say, that she wasn't ready to see Derrick again. Massie agreed with her, but she would never let Claire know.  
"Sorry, I was just asking. You have some real problems Block, I was just trying to be friendly."  
"Stop calling me Block, my name is Massie." Massie really wanted the butterflies to stop appearing in her stomach every time he said it.  
"Fine _Massie. _Sorry for bothering you." Derrick turned away from her and stared out the window. Massie knew she hurt him, and it brought her satisfaction. At least while she was here, she might as well get her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Promises

The rest of the ride home was awkward for Massie. She didn't talk much and Cam started asking random questions, trying to keep everyone talking.  
"Massie, it's really nice that you came back. I know Claire really missed you. I bet the other girls miss you too. Have you talked to the other girls recently?"  
"Some of them. It's been hard to keep in touch. I've been really busy lately. I've been working on some projects right now."  
"Oh really?" Cam looked at Massie through the rear view mirror. "What is it? Or is it top secret?"  
"It's a secret for now, but before I leave, it's going to be pretty big news." Claire started getting pulled into the conversation.  
"Does this project have anything to do with you coming back here?"  
"Maybe it does," Massie said with a wink. "I guess you just have to wait to find out."  
Massie wasn't looking forward to walk through the doors of her parents house. She knew that Claire would scold her for treating Derrick that way. Maybe she shouldn't have been so mean, but it felt too good to pass it up.  
"Massie, why did you do that to him? He was trying to me nice to you."  
"He'll be fine, I wasn't that mean. Not any more than usual." Which was true. Massie had the reputation of being blunt and honest about how she felt about someone. If she didn't like you, you would know. It was that way with Claire when they first met.  
"Can you at least try to be nice for now on, he's the best man and you're the maid of honor. You two are going to be around each other for this whole week." Massie pretended like she forgot that part. She was somewhat looking forward to spending time with him again. Although it was easier to be mean to him, deep down she didn't want to hate him anymore.  
"Fine, I'll be nice," Claire gave her a look saying that she was serious. Last time Massie agreed to be nice was when she promised to be nice to Claire many years ago. She didn't do a very good job of it.  
"Honestly, I will be nice. I won't be sarcastic or mean at all. If I do, I'll walk around in Layne's graduation dress to the wedding reception." Claire's other best friend Layne Abeley had an unusual wardrobe. She wore old thrift store rejects and called it an outfit. Her graduation dress was, for her, not as bad as someone would expect. She turned a plain white dress into a canvas. She called it expressing herself, Massie called it a major fashion don't.  
Claire nodded her head, obviously accepting her promise. "Okay, but if he complains to Cam about you being mean, I'm calling Layne."  
"Fine, whatever." Massie waved her worrying away. Now, let me change, aren't we meeting the girls in a hour? I need time to create perfection." Massie started toward her bedroom. As she walked in, she noticed that her parents left it exactly as it was when she left. The white walls and furniture greeted her as if she was here only yesterday, and her purple chair made her smile. So much happened while she sat in that chair. While she wanted to sit and reminisce a little longer, she needed to get ready. She was going to see her old backstabbing beta after all these years, and she couldn't let Alicia see any flaws.  
For the first meeting, Massie decided to be more casual. An Ella Moss Boardwalk Ruffle Shirt Dress in iris, new black Coach shoes, and of course her charm bracelet. When Massie walked downstairs for her main entrance, she saw Claire holding a black pug. Her poised entrance was disrupted when she ran downstairs to greet the dog.  
"Bean!" Massie took her loving dog out of Claire's arms. "Bean I've missed you so much." Massie, who wanted to get the full college experience, lived on campus. This meant she couldn't bring Bean with her.  
"Well, we're all meeting at Kirsten's house, I'm sure she would let you bring Bean along, if you want to catch up."  
"Oh yes. Can you get Issac? I don't want to be late." This was Massie's chance to rub her success in the face of the one person she could still be mean to and get some satisfaction, Alicia Rivera.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 PC Reunion

Claire and Massie pull into a beautiful house. Maybe because she always thought of Kristen as the one without money for so long, the house took her by surprise. The house was pretty big for only one person. They left Massie's parents new 2010 Range Rover. While Massie was walking to the door, Kristen walked outside. Her outfit surprises her just as much. Kristen obviously has been doing well for herself, walking out in a beautiful yellow Alice and Olivia dress.

"Ehmagawd, Kris! You look ah-mazing. 9.6."

Rating Kristen's outfit made Massie feel like nothing ever happened, and the Pretty Committee was still together.

"Well you're a 9.8, the shirt dress is so cute."

Claire starts to look in between the other two. "Hey, what about what I'm wearing?"

Although Claire spent a few years living with Massie and in the Pretty Committee, the fashion sense of the others just hasn't rubbed off on her. Although she has changed a lot over the years, she still shopped as if her parents gave her an allowance every week. And a small one at that.

"Well let's see. I must admit that you have changed a lot, but you must stop dressing like you're parents oversee your wardrobe. Then again, if you're mother watched everything you bought and wore, you would probably be wearing Kristen's old school clothes."

This made the girls laugh. Everyone remembered the ugly sweaters, church skirts, and sensible shoes Kristen's mother bought for her.

"What are you wearing anyway?" Claire striked a pose before going over her outfit.

"Stripped Dobby top in white with a black pleated criss cross skirt. Finished off with black laced up boots, complements of Wet Seal."

"Well, for the confidence, I'll give you an 8, you wear it proudly." Massie was surprised and glad to see her friend's new found confidence. And not once has she caught Claire biting on what she called fingernails.

"Come inside, Dyl is already here." Dylan has been working as a co-host on her mother's talk show, The Daily Grind. Kristen was the soccer and softball coach at Pace University, and going to law school. Dylan walked to the others, holding a bowl of pretzels.

"Mass! It's about time you got here, I've been going crazy. You look ah-mazing. It doesn't even look like its been five years, you haven't aged at all."

"Thanks Dyl, and cute dress by the way." Massie was shocked at how Dylan looked. She finally went down to the size two she's wanted since middle school. She grew her red hair out and straightened it. And the Dolce and Gabbana was from their spring/summer collection, and looked perfect against her skin tone and new tiny waist. She was also wearing the new Coach shoes Massie was planning on buying, well she can't buy them now. As she stared, she felt Dylan was waiting for her to say something.

"I have to say Dyl, you look................... so thin." Massie thought of the best compliment she could think of for Dylan, and something about her weight was the perfect thing.

Dylan's eyes lit up at Massie's compliment. "Thanks Mass. I've been on a new diet and exercise plan, and it's really been working. And I don't have to give up completely on my junk food," Dylan said with a wink to Claire.

"Well the Pretty Committee is all here, lets get this party started. We have so much to catch up on."

Dylan stopped Massie as she started walking toward the living room. "Wait, Alicia isn't here yet."

"Oh yes Alicia, how could I have forgotten about her? Well she should be here any minute, it's 3:15. Didn't you tell her 3 o'clock Kristen?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did. Everyone else showed up on time. I wonder what's taking her so long?"

Before Massie got to make a comment about it, Dylan beat her to it. "Maybe she decided to run here." Everyone started laughing again. Alicia was incapable of running, or pretty much any activity that cause her to move at a fast pace. As if her ears were burning, Alicia pulled up riding in someone else's car.

"That's Tim Dalton, the producer for The Daily Grind. I wonder what he's doing with her?" Massie saw right through it. Alicia wanted to show up in the car. Tim Dalton drove an extremely expensive car, a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722. The only reason she knew this because her father wanted one, but her mother thought it would be a waste of money. And when it came to money, Kendra Block was the one in control.

Alicia walked out of the car and it was a punch right in the gut. She hates to admit it, but Alicia looks as perfect as she ever have. No matter how much Massie prayed, there were no warts, lip hairs, and no size 10 tracksuit. She walked toward them wearing a Valencie silk ruffle top in navy with a matching pencil skirt. Of course all Ralph Lauren.

"Hola chicas! It has been too long. I've missed you. And Massie, you look great. I haven't seen you in years, how have you been?" So, she's going to pretend nothing happened? Massie thought. Well two can play that game, and Massie played it better.

"Oh I've been doing just wonderful. Cute outfit by the way. Well everyone's here, lets go."

Kristen planned for the first night for them to just hang out, eat, and watch some movies. She had _It's Complicated_ and _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_. She tried to keep the movies comical, just in case there was some tension between Massie and Alicia. But they were professionals, any tension going on will stay hidden unless it will be more fun to have it seen by everyone. Massie promised herself that before she leaves, it will be made known to everyone what she thought about the backstabbing little bitch that she used to call a friend.

That night, Massie decided to text Derrick and keep her promise to Claire to be nice to him. She thought she should start out with an apology.

**Massie**: Hi Derrick it's Massie. I got your number from Claire. I hope that's ok. I just thought I should apologize. I was over the line and shouldn't have been so mean.

Although it was probably thirty seconds before she received a reply, it felt like hours. Massie's heart pounded while she waited. She hoped this will be enough.

**Derrick**:Wow Massie, what did Claire have to do to get you to apologize. Threaten you with last year's clothes?

**Massie**: I wish it was only last year's clothes.

**Derrick**: oh.

Massie instantly knew admitting to have Claire say she _had_ to be nice wasn't the best thing to tell him.

**Massie**: Lighten up, it was just a joke.

**Derrick**: Ok, well I was just thinking that maybe we should catch up. Maybe go down to Slice of Heaven?

**Massie**: Sure, why not. Me and the girls are going out until later tomorrow, so how about tomorrow for lunch?

**Derrick**: Yeah, sounds good. Meet you there?

**Massie**:Yeah, later.

Although Massie knew she shouldn't, she felt the same way she did back in middle school, butterflies in her stomach and her hands started to sweat. She wasn't sure if she was completely ready for this, but it was too late now. Luckily, she packed a few extra outfits just in case something like this happened. When you're Massie, you never come unprepared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Déjà vu

Massie woke up the next morning nervous and excited. She tried to stop herself from feeling like she was 12 years old again, but she couldn't. The only thing on her mind was how she was about to meet up with Derrington. Yes, it sounded childish, but no one was able to read her thought, so she could sound however she wanted.

When she got out of bed, her adorable pug was right at her feet waiting for her. "Bean, can you buh-lieve this is happening to me? What am I going to do?"

Massie looked at her mannequin that she had sent over to her parents house. Massie mannequin modeled everything before she tried it on. The point of this was to see how it will look. What's the point in trying on a million outfits herself? All that would accomplish is ruining her hair. Right now, the mannequin was wearing a navy Diane von Furstenberg Tulipan Dress with light gold Isis shoes. With her Chanel hoops, her outfit was complete.

She turned to Bean and posed as if she was really on a runway. "Well Bean, how do I look?"

She barked twice, which Massie translated as perfection. Massie walked down the stairs, and Issac was already waiting for her. Massie knew she overslept, but she didn't think it was that bad. They had plenty of time to get to Slice of Heaven.

"Good afternoon Massie, all ready to go?" her friendly driver asked.

"Yes, all ready." Massie looked confident and ready to kill, but the confidence on the outside refused to sink in. The butterflies she woke up with was still in the pit of her stomach. She was unsure how after all these years, he could still make her feel like a Loser Beyond Repair, or LBR, as her friends called them. It took hours for her to fall asleep, which caused her to oversleep. That made her miss breakfast with her parents, since they didn't feel like waking her this morning. And skipping breakfast made her feel more jittery than she needed to be.

Issac pulls up to Slice of Heaven and Massie lets herself out. Memories of her and Derrick here came back to her. This was their usual after school spot in both middle and high school. She walks in and notice he's already there, sitting in the back in their usual booth. Massie put on a confident smile, trying to hide how nervous she really was. In her head she started repeating the same sentence she said to try to fall asleep, "This is not a date, this is not a date." As much as she tried, she couldn't make the stupid butterflies understand that.

"Hey Massie, I'm glad you came." He flashed her a toothy smile and she smiled back. Why was he so glad she came? Did he stay up all night, as nervous as she was? If he did, he didn't show it. His eyes look bright, not like someone who stayed up all night.

"I'm glad I came too. I just felt really bad about yesterday. I guess I was just tired. You guys picked me up at 10 a.m. Do you know what time it was in L.A? 7 a.m." Derrick chuckled.

"Well, I guess that was a little early. It's okay, don't worry about." When he smiled at Massie, she felt so young and loved. She felt a rush of feelings that she hasn't felt for years. She remember feeling this way one time, right before she kissed Derrick. They were in the seventh grade, at a class trip to Lake Placid. The only difference now is that this time, Massie might not get that kiss, no matter how hard she tried.

They talked for what seemed forever. As nervous as she was, she was able to have a normal conversation with him, something she hasn't been able to do for a long time. It seemed so natural, and she wondered if he could feel the relaxed vibe between them. While Derrick's pizza quickly disappeared, Massie's cheese pizza sat there, half eaten.

"It's almost 3 o'clock, We've been sitting here forever."

"Do you have to leave? I can give you a ride to wherever you have to go." Massie loved how sweet and thoughtful he was. She was tempted to kiss him right now, but knew that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. If anything was to happen between them, he would have to start. Too many times Massie has put herself, and her pride, on the line for a guy, and it never turns out her way.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to meet the girls at Alicia's, but I have to go change, this is a little too dressed up for a pool party." Massie looked down at her beautiful dress, and couldn't stand the thought of having it so close to the chlorinated water.

"Yeah, thats cool. Well the guys got invited too, so since you take more time than I do to get ready, I'll drop you off at home first. Then I can change and come back around to pick you up." He smirked when he said she took longer to get ready, as if teasing her.

"Well, sounds like a good plan to me. Let's go." The ride back was even filled with conversation. Massie learned a lot about him. She never knew he was really into science, but turns out he majored in Biology and now teaches Anatomy and Physiology at Briarwood, working toward his Ph.D. Then he plans to work at a university, but was still unsure of where to go.

"Who knows, I might get an offer in California." He teased. When they pulled into the Block's driveway, the ride seemed too short.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go get ready. Don't worry, I'll try to be ready before you get back." Massie said, remembering his joke from earlier.

"Okay, but there's no rush." He laughed as he took his seatbelt off.

"What are you doing? You have to go home, remember? To change for the pool party." He didn't answer her, but instead reached toward her and kissed her. Massie thought she should try to fight him and push him away, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind. Instead of pushing him, her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened his kiss. Massie kept going, but he pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Ummm, I guess I'll go home and change. I'll come pick you up in a bit." He smiled and waited for her to leave. Massie got up and felt like running into the house. She walked to the door calmly, like nothing happened. As soon as she walked into her room, she screamed with joy. Bean ran around her in circles.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Her mother Kendra walked in the room with her hand over her heart.

"Yes sorry for screaming like that." Her mother started staring at her deeply.

"Are you okay dear? You're looking a little flushed. Are you coming down with something?" Her mother starting acting really concerned. Massie needed her to leave before she realized what was really wrong with her.

"I'm fine, I just have to get ready for Alicia's pool party. Can I get ready?" Massie put her hands on her hips as if her mother was wasting her time.

"Well, sorry. What are you planning on wearing?" The only person who understood her style other than her friends was her mom. Massie found herself really lucky about that. She could have had Claire's mom, with the oversized t-shirts, ill-fitting old jeans, and old tennis shoes.

"I'm thinking Trina Turk." Massie pulls the Azul two piece out of her closet. "I'm thinking the color will pop against my California tan. What do you think?" Massie holds the swimsuit against her. Her mother looks her up and down.

"I agree dear, and wear your hair up in a high pony. Add some dangle earrings and I think it will be perfect." The last bit surprised Massie a bit. Not often has her mother given her clothing advice. That's probably because Massie never bothered to ask.

"Thanks a lot mom." Massie gave her a big smile. "Well I guess I'm going to get ready. Derrick was planning on picking me up." At the mention of Derrick's name, her mother's eyebrows shot up.

"_Derrick_ is picking you up? I wasn't sure if you were speaking to him again." Massie was hoping to avoid any questions, but in her hurry to get rid of her mother, she added more questions.

"I'm over everything that happened. We're trying to be friends again. Now can I get ready? He's going to be ready a lot before I am." Her mother raised her hands, as if admitting defeat, and left Massie alone in her room. Knowing she only had a few minutes, she quickly put on the swimsuit. She put on her Betty Johnson Little Black Dress cover up. With her Dior earrings and Fendi wedges, she was ready, just as she saw Derrick dive up. With a quick gloss check she was sure that she looked perfect. She was ready to drive Derrick crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jealousy Party

Massie waited at her front door, giving Derrick some time in his car alone. She didn't want to seem too desperate, but she knew she shouldn't play it too cool, she learned her lesson about that before. She tried the too cool for you attitude with Derrick before, and he almost broke up with her thinking she didn't like him. So after a count to ten (that wasn't a bad number, right?), Massie opened the door and walked out to the beat of Beyonce's _Single Ladies_. By the look on his face, Massie could tell she looked perfect.

"So, you look great." Derrick told her with a big smile as he looks her up and down. The butterflies from earlier started to return, and Massie hoped she didn't do or say anything stupid.

"Ummm, thanks, so do you." Massie replied, hoping he couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice. Somehow, Massie could tell that he could.

"Look Massie, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. I never got over you and I made a big mistake with Alicia, and I regretted it every day. But I told myself that I wouldn't make a move. I wouldn't do anything unless you started it because I really do want us to be friends, and..." Massie cut off his rambling apology with a short kiss.

"How about we just started over, and that was me making the first move?" Derrick pulls Massie closer to him and kisses her with more passion and longing than she's ever been kissed. She never thought she would be with him again. Just like him, Massie never got over her first love. Massie was the one to break the kiss.

"I would hate to break this up, but my mom might start snooping on us if we stay in the driveway any longer. She was already curious when I said you were picking me up."

"Well then, I guess we're off to Alicia's." Massie couldn't wait to see the look on the others faces. The alpha of the PC finally got back her alpha male.

The drive to Alicia's was slightly uncomfortable, almost like two teens on their first date. The conversation seemed strained and was about the dullest things. Luckily, Alicia still lived at her parents house, which was a short distance from Massie's parents house. When they pulled into the Rivera's driveway, Massie let out a quiet sigh of relief. As confident as Massie was, it didn't help her around boys, especially if her friends aren't with her.

Massie got out of the car and walked to the back with Derrick. She quickly located the PC, and knew she had to get over to them asap. She was already nervous about walking in with Derrick, and for good reason too. As she expected, everyone's head turned toward the newly rejoined couple. Dylan was the first one over to them.

"Ehmagawd, you are coming with me right now. Pretty Committee, follow me." Dylan grabbed Massie's hand and pulled her to the other side of the pool, away from the guys. Kristen and Claire followed quickly behind, while Alicia slowly walked to them.

"Who died and made you in charge?" Alicia complained, while Massie hoped her foul mood came from Massie walking in with Derrick, not from Dylan's order.

"What's wrong, jealous?" Kristen made kissing noises toward Alicia. Everyone, even Massie, knew Derrick dumped Alicia as soon as Massie jumped on the plane to California. Since then, Alicia has been cold toward him.

"I am nawt! It's just that last time I checked, Massie was alpha, nawt Dylan." Although Massie knew Alicia had a point, she couldn't help but take satisfaction from making the beta so jealous. Alicia was good at hiding things, but when it came to her emotions, you could read her like a book.

"So spill, what happened? Are you two back together? Where have you been all day? Dylan quickly asked Massie, while Kristen and Claire watched for Massie's reaction, obviously wanting the answers as much as Dylan did. Alicia, however, pretended that her manicure was much more important than Massie's answers, but she still stood close enough not to miss a word.

"Well, nothing happened really." At this, Alicia's attention came back to the alpha. "First, Kuh-laire," flashing a smile to her, telling her that this may not have happened without her intervening, "thought I was being mean to Derrick, and wanted me to be nicer. So I made a promise that if I didn't try to get along with him, then I would wear something hideous from Layne Abeley's closet."

"Wait, no. You said you would wea..." Claire tried to interrupt, to tell exactly what Massie would have to wear.

"Excuse me Kuh-laire, do I look like a medium rare steak?" The girls started to giggle, as if they missed Massie's jokes that much over the years.

"Um, no." Claire replied, wondering what Massie was going to say next. By now, Claire was used to Massie's jokes, but it doesn't make them predictable.

"Then why did you think I was done?" Everyone reached up to give Massie a high five for the joke, while Claire just smiled.

"Well sorry for interrupting, you can finish."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I decided to be nice to him. So that meant I had to apologize to him first. Then we pretty much started over again, as friends Dylan." Massie laughed as her friend leaned closer as if Massie was about to spill major gossip. Massie wasn't quite there yet, she had to make sure Alicia was paying close attention.

"So for lunch today we went to SOH. We just caught up and talked about what's been going on in our lives, blah blah blah. Then we remembered about the pool party, so he dropped me off to get dressed while he got dressed at his house. He came back to pick me up and then we came here."

"Massie Block, you are withholding valuable information. What is it? Something happened in between SOH and here." Dylan quickly called her bluff and Alicia was paying more attention now than ever. Perfect timing.

"Well, when he dropped me off, he did kiss me." The girls all stopped and started laughing, truly happy for their alpha. All of them except for one. Massie didn't pay that much attention in high school, she thought she could trust her friends. But this time, she was not letting her fannish wannabe take Derrick away from her this time.


End file.
